The Danger of Memories
by Addison Miller
Summary: Someone has kidnapped Ariadne, and they've got a serum that changes the game forever. What will happen when they get her back but she's already gone? Multi chapter fic, as long as you like it! POSSIBLE A/A. MAYBE A/C. Haven't decided. R&R CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. Dreamscape

_I couldn't help myself. After watching it i was just in rapture at the storyline_

* * *

It felt like a dream. Funny to hear it described that way, but there is no other way to describe my life after the plane landed. We all just dissolved like we never knew each other. I was hurt, I guess I just wasn't used to how easy it was for everyone to say goodbye. I mean, we had just experienced near death, I know it was the most pivotal moment in my life.

But we didn't even say goodbye.

And now I'm sitting in the lobby of my apartment, waiting for _something_ to happen. It's been a month since the plane ride and with the sum of money I managed to procure (it was _quite_ a lot) I've been living comfortably in LA. But something is missing. Something, someone. I can feel it the most when I lay down on my sheets and stare at the ceiling, hoping now I could wake in my dream and screw with it. But each morning I open my eyes and remember nothing at all. And for the someone in that previous statement, well let's just say I got used to the team. I missed Eames, Yusuf, Arthur and even Saito. But most of all I worried for Cobb.

He had been through so much, was he still alright? I turn my head to the window facing the street. _God it's a long day. _I thought. I was worrying for people that I hadn't seen or spoken to for a month. I closed my eyes and let my head sink low.

"Ariadne?" I heard. I looked up, even though I could tell by the tight voice it was Arthur. His expression was tight and business-y, but I had never seen it any other way.

"Arthur." I smiled, getting up. He looked around, seeming to spot someone in the glare. His hand wrapped around my forearm, leading my toward the elevators. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get to your apartment." He said simply, almost casually. But I knew something was wrong. I kept hush until we made it to my floor and room.

"What's wrong Arthur?" I said cautiously. He went into the bathroom, splashing water on his face. He came out, his face a little more distraught.

"Someone's after you."

I felt a twinge and looked at him. "Who?"

"No idea. But they tried to get to me." He said, sitting on the couch. "And now they're after you."

"Me?" I said, walking over to him. He looked up at me.

"Well you, Eames, Yusuf and me." He said. "The difference is they will kill me once they get their hands on me. They're looking to get to Cobs."

I sat down next to him, shaken. "Shouldn't that be easy? Did they kill him already?" I asked, worried.

Arthur's features darkened. "Not kill him. They want to use Cobb. And once the rumor hits their ears that you're one of a kind, they'll want you too." I was listening to him, fingering my bishop's piece. I idly placed it on the table and turned back to him. Arthur was watching me and I smiled, folding my fingers on my lap. And then the unimaginable happened.

My bishop stayed standing. I looked at it for a bit, a little fear arresting my features. "Arthur, am I dreaming?" I asked, looking to him.

"I don't know. Where did you begin?"

My heart was racing, I was in the lobby. Then before that I was… I was…. I couldn't remember. I turned to his calm features. "I am, aren't I?"

Arthur's face twisted into an evil grin and his whole body began to morph into someone I didn't recognize. "You are." He took a gun and shot me in the face.

I gasped, opening my eyes abruptly. The man that pretended to be Arthur slowly got up beside me. "Who are you?" I said, glaring at him. My nose was bleeding and I had bruises all over me. _When did that happen?_ The man turned, walking back toward me.

"I am Eric. And we're going to force out your secrets." He said simply, raising an eyebrow. I was confused, what did he mean by that?

Just then a doctor came in clicking a vial between his fingers. He looked at me with calculated precision. "This'll only hurt for a moment." He sneered, about to jab the needle into my skin. I closed my eyes.

* * *

"A serum?" Arthur said, looking at Yusuf questionably. "Like a drug?"

Yusuf nodded. "Yeah. Real crazy stuff. The market doesn't even sell it." They were sitting in a café in Los Angeles, enjoying the afternoon.

Arthur, looked at him. "And what does it do?"

"No one is quite sure. All they know is that they screw with your mind and your reality gets of balanced. But you get information from the subject like that." Yusuf snapped. "Most of the test subjects are checked into the mental institution weeks after. Just then Arthur's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, looking around the café.

"We have your architect." A distorted voice came over the line. A click and it went dead. Arthur shut the phone and looked up at Yusuf.

"Someone has kidnapped Ariadne."

* * *

_If you liked the story, please like, fav or baest of all, review. It normally is the difference from me stopping a story or finishing it._

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	2. Collateral

_Wow. I was so happy at all of the positive feedback i decided to put up another one._

* * *

Cobb was standing at the kitchen counter, cutting up some cucumbers when the knock on the door came. He had always come to dread the knocks on the door. To him it always, always meant bad news. So he was hesitant to open the door.

"Uncle Arthur!" Phillipa practically screamed. Cobb's heart sank. Yes of course it was bad news. Arthur walked into the kitchen, a suit and tie on as always. His features seemed only a little off kilter but Cobb knew him so long he could tell how disturbing that is.

"Cobb." Arthur said, taking in his causal appearance. He found it alarming.

"Arthur." He continued to cut the cucumbers.

Arthur ran his fingers over his face, sighing indefinitely. "I have some real bad news for you." He sat at the kitchen table as Cobb joined him.

"What's wrong?"

"Aridane's been kidnapped." He said, letting his hands fall from his face to the table. Cobb could finally see how distressed he was. It was unsettling.

Everything seemed frozen for a moment, but then Cobb came back to reality. "By who?" he said, lowering his voice for some reason.

"We have no clue. But that's not the worst part." He said, looking at him. "They might have this serum that in the dream world you have no defenses, they can just extract the information as easy as possible." He laughed like it was some kind of sick joke. "They're going to use it on her."

Cobb didn't know what to think. Images flashed through his brain. He could only imagine what she must look like now, tied up to something and probably bleeding to death. Or trapped in a dream she could never get out of. But then he looked to his kids, they were playing in the yard, their backs turned to him. Another memory flashed in his mind, one eerily similar to this one. "No."

Arthur furrowed his brow. "No? No, what?"

"I'm not coming with you." Cobb said, looking up from his hands.

Arthur's eyes widened, almost as if he didn't believe it. He leaned in, ready to explain to him the gravity of what he said. "Cobb, It's Adriane. They're going to torture her."

"And I can't help you." Cobb said, nodding. "My place is with my family. I'm not getting mixed up in this again."

Arthur's eyes widened and for a moment he looked like he was about to say something, anything. But instead he just got up, pushing his chair in and walking toward the door. "My address is on the card." He said, nodding to the table "Come there if you change your mind. Tell James I said hello." And he left. Closing the door and going out into the rain. Cobb sat there a moment, thinking about anything. He got up and walked to the counter, grabbing the knife and began to slice the cucumbers slowly, filling his mind with images of Phillipa and James, trying to block out Ariadne's cries in his mind.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt a lot. The doctor stood over me, his face solemn as he let the medicine coarse through my veins. Everything got blurry, but not the kind where you're about to pass out, just the kind like you'd just woken up with a hangover. My screaming continued although I couldn't really hear it, it sound more like a dull yell. Eric stood at the foot of my bed, rolling up his sleeves.

"Now Ariadne, I must ask you to sleep. We need you well rested." I was going to fight it. Fight it with every inch of my mind, but then he said the word sleep and it seemed like everything went dimmer in my head. I tried to open my eyes but they would not work. Even my screaming stopped.

"You won't get any secrets from me." I said groggily, seeing him setting up the dream machine.

He laughed. And the last thing I heard before I drifted was, "You'll give us everything we need."

* * *

Arthur was pissed. He sat in the car, hitting the steering wheel with his fists. _Now what?_ He thought, trying to think of something. Ariadne is getting hurt as he fumbles in the dark for answers. He has to help her, but even Cobb said no.

And now he's in the dark.

He started up the car, getting ready to go back to his house. Then his phone rang. He opened it and without a second of thinking he says, "Where is she?"

The distorted voice laughed, seeming to smile at his distress. "She will be safe. As long as you do what I say." And then a click. The line went dead. Arthur hit the steering wheel again, angry.

* * *

Cobb got the same call, except with different conditions. "Cobb. If you want your architect back, you must do what we say."

Cobb sat at the table, rubbing his temples. "She's not my architect." Was all he could think of saying. He stared at his kids, forcing himself to think of them. They needed him. Arthur could handle Ariadne. He hopes.

"Cobb? Cobb is that you? Look I'm okay." He heard the voice of Ariadne over the phone. She sounded- drugged. But still he could hear her pain through the line. He winced. Whoever this is, they know how to hit him right. "Get your team together. This time you're the architect." The voice said again.

Silence.

Cobb looked up from the table, watching his kids play. But this time he could hear Ariadne's pain along with their happy laughter.

He left without seeing their faces.

* * *

_Okay, a little confusing. Whatever is here as far as love interest wise, it is going to change. So what you are thinking, it is different. I hope you like it! It's going to be easy to write because i love the story and have it all planned out. If there are that many reviews, i probably will update daily!_

_If you liked the story, please like, fav or best of all, review. It normally is the difference from me stopping a story or finishing it._

_Love ya!_

_-Addy_


	3. You're Crashing, But You're No Wave

_Sorry this one is midday but i couldnt get to a computer until then! I am so excoted about the reviews! THANK YOU!_

* * *

"So you're going to help now?" Yusuf asked, indignant.

Cobb looked at him a moment, thinking it better to not reply. It seemed Arthur had explained his displeasure to the chemist before Cobb showed up at the apartment with a change of mind.

"They called you, didn't they?" Arthur said, playing with his die. He sounded somewhat bored although Cobb could see through the act. Cobb sat down in one of the chairs, sighing. The room was sparse, like no one was living in it. The white walls pressed on him like the darkness, although it was a stiff contrast. Everything with Arthur was simple, that's why they were friends; or he'd like to think they were. But that is why the idea of a complicated situation seemed to mess with his wiring. He hated mazes, which was funny now that Cobb thinks of it.

He turned his head up to the high ceilings, sighing again. "They want me to assemble my team. For a job."

Yusuf, leaned on the counter, his face distressed. He had grown fond of Adriane in their last job. "But Ariadne's the architect."

"We'll get another one." Arthur said, already brainstorming up a few names.

"No. They want me to be the architect." Cobb said stiffly. Arthur looked at him.

"What about Mal?" he got up and started to pace, sighing.

"It won't be a problem." He said. "But they didn't say anything else. We don't even know what we're extracting. We'll need Eames." He said, looking around. Cobb suddenly felt very tired, like this was just a huge toll on his life. He questioned for the twentieth time why he was doing this. Adriane's voice reminded him the exact reason.

"Eames? Really?" Arthur said, exasperated. How he did not like Eames.

"A precaution."

"You think this is going to be hard?" Arthur said, watching him.

"They are forcing us to do this. It is probably life threatening." Cobb said, rubbing his eyes.

"Great. I was due for another near death experience." Yusuf sighed.

"Eames hasn't left the states last time I heard." Arthur said finally. "Think he's here in LA. Or somewhere like it. Anywhere where there's a criminal underground." He added for his own benefit.

"We'll let's go get him." Cobb said, getting up. He turned out of the modern room and Arthur followed.

"I'll stay here!" Yusuf yelled after them complaining about his life or something like it.

Cobb sat in Arthur's car, drumming his fingers on his knee. A few miles of driving and Arthur couldn't take the silence.

"Why did you change your mind?" He said, glancing at his friend.

"I can't get her screams out of my head." He said simply. He watched the scenery for a bit and Arthur decided not to press. Memories, even the recent ones, are dangerous to get wrapped up in. And Cobb knew that all too well.

* * *

I was on a train, the subway, or something that moved. I looked around. I knew it was a dream. I fingered my bishop not even needing to test out my guess. The train was empty. I knew where I was for some reason. It was New York, about two in the morning. I just knew. I felt like I had been there before.

"But daddy! I don't want to go." I turned my face to the right, immediately recognizing the high pitched voice. It was my father and I, sitting on a deserted car. I furrowed my brow, confused. _Why is this a memory?_

"Because it's your dream." Eric said, sitting across from me.

"Aren't you the architect?" I stammered, watching him.

"Yes, but that vial we gave you lets your subconscious… do whatever it wants." He smiled.

I didn't understand at all. I was about to voice that thought but then the little me went up to Eric.

"Mister." She said, stomping her feet. What was going on? The train jerked and I went with it, still watching her.

Eric bent down, a kind smile on his face in place of his cruel one, "Hey there." He said.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked, but Eric or the little girl did not acknowledge me.

"Whatcha doin here?" She asked him, sitting beside him. They were my projections, and I knew this was a dream. Why weren't they attacking him?

"I came here to talk to you." He said happily. Little me looked up at him and grinned. My heart sank. He could get the information from me, or the little version of me. I don't know how. But he could.

"Really?" the little version of me said.

"Yep! See now think hard, do remember who Miles is?" I shook. It was my old professor. Why does he need information about him?

"Miles, yeah! He's my professor!" she said, clapping. _Oh no. _I thought. _He's got me._

"That theory he was working on, do you remember what it was called."

Little me put a finger to her chin, thinking. The train jerked again, harder. Eric looked up, unconcerned. He leaned in closer to little me patting her on the head.

"It's time for me to go. It's my stop." He said, getting up.

The train jerked even harder. It flung me to the ground, hitting my head. I could feel it with my whole body.

"Wake up." Eric said, standing over me. He had on the sinister grin again, his eyes dark.

I was woken gasping for air.

* * *

_Okay, so i listened to all of yours advice, and i tried to be more descriptive. It is hard for me to do in just one day. but i hope you like this one better!_

_Please review more! i love critic! i listen to everyone! (oh and i AM counting a tally for how many people want either A/A or A/C. It does affect who will end up with whom!)_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	4. Beyond Here Lies Nothing

_Another chapter! YAY_

_oh and i'm going to do an author's note. For once in my life._

_Hello fellow inception lovers! I am loving writing this story SO much! And it is great to hear all of the feed back you reviewers give me. I;m actually going to go see Inception **again** this week! I am so excited. Personally i am excited to watch Gordon-Levitt in zero gravity again. (By the way this does not affect the romance of mah story) Oh yes. Speaking of that. You guys are very advent about the whole relationship thing. I'm going to love to write it and i will keep you all in the dark about who is going to end up with whom! **mwhaha!** But just to warn you guys now, it is not solely a romance fiction. It does not revolve around the character's relationship. I have it as a good fiction first, with all the action bells and whistles. _**_But_**_ I do promise romance, just not as an immediate product. __As an aside, I was reading about Chris Nolan and apparently he spent ten years on this script/ idea! does anyone know if that's true?_

_Oh yes, and answers to questions._

_This story takes place about a month after the plane lands._

_and no one has asked this question but i'm guessing you are all thinking about it. They stayed in LA because they were in between jobs and not quite settled._

_If anyone has any other questions I'd be happy to answer them in my author's note as long as they don't reveal spoilers (there's a lot of twists so get ready!).  
_

* * *

I began to see things. After the dream Eric left without a word, leaving me chained to the hospital bed. I was okay with it, I mean I'd rather get tortured than talk to that man again. But the next day I woke up to a knock on the door. I was about to say something- anything, when it opened. It was my dad, with a sullen face, and little me followed with flowers that were already wilting.

"Is mommy okay?" the little me asked my father. I knew this. It was a memory. I wasn't asleep, I knew for sure. But… how? They faded out of my view, as if they were only aspirations. I turned to the wall, closing my eyes.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Well it's not my bloody problem, is it?" Eames said, shuffling his deck of cards. Arthur stood, crossing his arms and sighing loudly as if to say I told you so. Cobb sat next to him, watching him. They were in a casino, underneath a strip club in the outskirts of LA. It was dirty and crowded and smoky, just the type of things Eames loves to use to his advantage. To Arthur and cob it just looked dangerous. They found him at the poker table in the middle, the players around him scattering as soon as men in suits showed up.

"You'll be paid." He said, which of course got his attention.

"By who?"

"By me." Cobb said, watching Eames play with a card. That changes things.

"And me too." Arthur said as well, walking into Eames view.

"Yusuf?" he said, his eyes glittering. How he loved money.

"Yusuf too." Arthur said before Cobb could say anything. Yusuf would probably protest to that later.

Eames got up dramatically, slapping the table. "Well I will do it! If only to save the poor heart of a girl."

"And get some money in the process." Arthur muttered, sighing. Eames collected his money from the center of the table and they made their way back to the car.

"You got 250 K and you still drive this piece of crap?" Eames said, looking at Cobb. Arthur grunted.

"That's mine."

Eames grinned, "It figures." He didn't get into the car, instead he walked further into the parking lot. "Now this, my friends, is a car." He took his keys and pressed a button, allowing the satisfying beep of a car much more expensive than the Honda Arthur just got into. "Lead the way." He said saluting. Arthur looked like he was about to explode as the Porsche burned out of the space, screeching to a halt right in front of them. Even Cobb whistled at the car.

"Just get in." Arthur grunted, about to drive away. Cobb complied, only to save his friend from further embarrassment.

In the apartment everyone sat in the couches, brainstorming. Cobb was staring at his cell phone which he had placed on the table. He was just waiting for the call.

"It's pointless to be here if we don't know what we're doing." Yusuf said, still agitated about Eames's pay coming out of pocket- mainly his.

"We'll find out soon." Arthur said, "they won't just leave us hanging."

"Why is it so important to find her?" Eames said, looking casually out the window. _What a shitty view_. He thought to himself. He made note to make fun of Arthur about it later. Oh and his interior decorating. _ Like I said, the man has no imagination._

Cobb looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "Because it's Ariadne. She's kidnapped."

"A moral." Yusuf said.

"Which you clearly don't have." Arthur pointed out, a little on edge by his flippancy.

"Tsk. Tsk. A little tense aren't you Arthur?" he said, laughing. You never knew where Eames stood. But Cobb knew he cared for Ariadne, he must have. The price was much too small for him but he still went along. Yes, there was some moral to him.

And for a third time in two days, the phone rang. Cobb picked it up immediately, like he was just waiting for it to happen. "I have the team."

"Good. Tomorrow, six o'clock. The corner of East and 9th and South Central Ave. There's a man that gets into a limo then. Extract his secrets." And just like every other time, the line went dead before they could retaliate.

"What did he say?" Arthur asked, expectant.

"We're extracting information from a man in LA. He rides in a limo." Cobb said. Yusuf sighed loudly. Arthur grunted.

"So we're still in the dark?" Eames asked, getting up and pacing.

"We don't even have his name."

"This isn't possible!" Arthur said, almost slapping the table. "How do we get him to trust in his dream if we don't know who it is?"

Cobb sighed, just as frustrated as Arthur. "Improvisation?"

"This is going to be near impossible. But all it takes is some imagination." Eames said, ready to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Extract his secrets." Eric finished, hanging up the phone. I turned my head groggily toward him.

"They won't do it." I said, voicing my hopes.

Eric laughed his all knowing laugh. "Funny how wrong you are. It seems your little friends like you more than you presume."

I groaned. Of course they would. They were decent people. And even only decent people would help someone in grave danger. Which is what I guess I was in.

"What if they fail?" I had to ask. If only to save my sanity, so I could know what I would be up against if worse came to worse.

Eric laughed, a sinister laugh. "Let's just hope they do not."

* * *

_Hehe. Love Eames and Arthur interactions. How Eames likes to screw with poor Arthur. :D  
_

_If you loved it, liked it, or have something to add, please review! I'm open to criticism because it makes me a better writer. But i can only write better if i get reviews!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	5. Crazy is a Definition

_I got to look over it twice so i hope this one is good. I'm in a hotel right now in a New Jersey town getting pumped to go on Kingda Ka! Yeah! it's such a long drive from our house we only get to go once a year. IM SO EXCITED! but anywho, about this chapter. The reason these are all so damn short is because of two things. I get one day to do them, and i never write long chapters. in my writing my events happen quickly and if i made the chapters too long it would either drag on or just be too confusing. and this is a suspenseful and action-y story so it would disrupt the flow. I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this one. Well i'm off to six flags!  
_

* * *

Cobb closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples. It was two in the morning and everyone else had gone to their respective houses except for Cobb. Arthur offered him a room and he took it graciously. He knew if he went home he would not be able to come back. He could almost convince himself to up and leave just by thinking of them, and the phone call it took to say that he'd be back soon. But he couldn't do that to Ariadne. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, even now he had trouble doing that. But three cups of coffee, a bout with the dream machine, and two infomercials later Cobb couldn't stop worrying.

To tell the all honest truth, no lies and egos getting in the way, he didn't know if he could do it. He hadn't used the machine for personal gain since Ariadne went into his dream. And even then he was not able to seriously control his dreams. He might have lost all ability to control them. He wasn't quite sure. But now, with Mal gone, he was hoping he could do it. For Ariadne.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep."Arthur said, walking out of the dark hallway. With his hair messy and tired expression he looked even younger. It was impossible to not find it odd how disheveled Arthur looked in sleep. So much for order. "I can't either." He sighed, sitting in the chair across from his friend. He played with his fingers a bit, aggravated at his lack of sleep. When Cobb didn't answer he continued. "We're walking right into a trap. We haven't even questioned that maybe they'll just kill her when we're finished."

"We've thought up every scenario, in and out of dream world. There is no way we would let that happen." Cobb sighed. _No way you would let that happen. Stubborn kid._ He thought. He could already see the lines in his face, and he guess those commercials were right about stress- too much of it and the cracks begin to show.

There was silence between the two friends for a while. The lights of LA twinkled in the window, adding virtually no light to the empty apartment. Shadows hung everywhere, so bold it seemed as if they were the furniture and not the actual pieces. Then Arthur spoke, his official tone was softened only a little. "Cobb, what happened down there?"

Only Ariadne knows what truly happened down in that suspension they had labeled limbo, and Arthur wasn't the type to press. It was in his bones not to question others. But this time Arthur was not taking any chances when a job was involved. He learned that the hard way. "I left her down there." Was all Cobb gave. Arthur didn't press. It wasn't his place. And those things really didn't interest him. Well maybe to an extent.

"Will she…?" He asked, not quite sure how to phrase it without hurting his friend.

"No. I can do it this time." Cobb said, looking up. _Hopefully_ he thought, _I'm right._

_

* * *

_Dream stealing, as I dubbed it, was not the only form of torture I was soon subjected to. They were quite happy to employ the forms of torture that were banned by the government. I don't think I've ever met a more evil man than Eric.

Evil incarnated was a lanky man in a business suit with long black hair and cruel green eyes. He came in everyday to take more and more from my subconscious. And the more he took the more I felt like I lost.

I can't quite explain what I feel like right now. The best word would probably be lethargic. I could still recite things that I had learned from school like no one's business, but when it came to things I learned so long ago it took me a couple of tries to remember.

And then the memories. It seemed every time I wasn't thinking of anything in particular they came to me. I saw that first one a couple days back over and over again, a scene stuck on replay. It would always end once the little me asked if my mom was alright. But there were other ways too. Either just whispers of conversation I used to have with my mom or dad, or actual scenes from my childhood. I didn't know which was worse.

All I was sure of now was that I was going mad.

I still did not know what they want with Cobb's father. But it seemed like that was who they were after. Eric had gotten everything out of my subconscious, which always appeared as a little version of me whenever he uses that serum. I didn't know much at all, only that he was my professor, Cobb's father (I tried my hardest to keep that one but failed), and not much else. It seemed Miles was much more secretive than I have noticed. But I knew nothing else.

I've been sucked dry.

* * *

"I'm quite excited for this." Eames muttered, looking around the corner. The other team members just gave him a sideways glance.

"I've researched and the only limo that comes here at six o'clock drives a Mr. Hershwin back home. The ride is roughly two hours long." Arthur listed off the things in his mental checkbook. "Yusuf is the driver." He said. Casually throwing his head back.

"We'll already be in the limo when he gets in." Cobb added, going over the plan.

"Well how's he going to sleep?" Eames questioned.

Arthur held up a napkin. "Yusuf supplied us with a natural sedative."

Cobb checked his watch just as Yusuf pulled into the spot.

"Party up, boys." Eames said, leading the way into the limo. Ten minutes later Mr. Hershwin came out of the building. Arthur readied himself to attack.

The seconds that ticked by were the longest. There were innumerable glances passed by each anxious dreamer, awaiting their fate. The man opened the door and before he could notice something amiss Arthur had him knocked out. Arthur set up the gear as Eames patted the driver's seat.

"Ease up on the gas there, driver." He said, laughing.

"Screw off." Yusuf hissed, concentrating on driving slow through the LA traffic.

Cobb sat in the seat, taking deep breaths. _Whatever happens, we'll figure it out._ He thought to himself, trying to quell his nerves. _It's going to work this time._ Arthur set them up and everyone sighed, getting settled to make sure they don't slide around too much.

"Sweet dreams." Eames said as Arthur clicked the button, sending them into mayhem.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it!_

_please please PLEASE review! i love to hear the criticism and if you liked the chapter! It keeps me writing if i'm encouraged!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy_


	6. The Nature of the Mind

_Hey! Sorry this is super late but i woke up at eleven so my schedule was kind of messed up! haha. but here it is!  
_

* * *

They were on a train, a subway. I million people surrounded the team and Arthur swore under his breath. "Dammit Cobb." How easy it would be for the projections to kill them . Cobb ignored him, holding onto the train railing. He nodded Eames who started to move toward the Mr. Hershwin. He changed into a business man in Mr. Hershwin's line of work as he passed people on the train. He sat next to Mr. Hershwin, casually pulling out something to read. After a few minutes Eames turned, mock surprise on his face. "Mr. Hershwin?"

The man looked over his newspaper, trying to feign interest. "Yes?"

"Oh I'm a big fan. Big big fan of your work." Eames lied, leaning in to shake his hand. "I'm Roger. Roger Colebrook." The interest was genuine on Mr. Hershwin's face now, and he took his hand gratefully.

"Mr. Colebrook! I don't believe we have met before." He smiled. "I love what you did on Fanioli project." This banter went back and forth for a bit, until Eames/ Roger nodded to Arthur. Arthur moved forward bending down and conspicuously took Mr. Hershwin's briefcase.

"Hey! You thief! Give that back!" Mr. Hershwin said. Eames got up then, going after Arthur in a mock chase for the briefcase. Eames caught up to him and before Arthur could give him the briefcase Eames punched him in the face. Arthur dropped the suitcase and Eames picked it up. It seemed that Arthur was about to say something nasty but Eames turned before he could get the brunt of it.

"Here you go." Eames said, handing the briefcase to Mr. Hershwin.

"Thank you." He said. Keeping it on his lap.

A few moments went by and Eames looked at Mr. Hershwin. "What's in there anyway? Paperwork?"

Mr. Hershwin's eyes darkened. "No."

Eames leaned in, lowering his voice. "Secrets?"

The train stopped then and everyone made their way to get off of the train station. "Mr. Colebrook, it was nice meeting you." Mr. Hershwin said, shaking Eames's hand. Eames changed back when he left the train.

"What the hell was that for?" Arthur said, still rubbing his nose.

"Don't be such a baby." Eames grinned. Cobb ignored both, moving out of the subway and onto the platform. He followed Mr. Hershwin into the bathroom, taking a sink next to him. The man thought nothing of it as he continued to wash his face.

"Whatever it is you want to know, I don't have it." He said casually. He left the briefcase as he exited the bathroom. Cobb grabbed it, about to open it. "I know that I'm dreaming anyways." Mr. Hershwin said. He left the bathroom as the projects began to attack.

Cobb frantically tried to get it open as the projections closed in on him.

"Cobb!" Arthur said, making his way toward the bathroom. "Cobb he knows!" he said, as a projection stabbed him. Arthur woke up.

"See you on the other side." Eames stated as he got killed.

And at last it was Cobb. He ran from them, trying to flip the briefcase open. He was cornered. They were closing in, slowly, taunting his to open it. And he finally did. All that was inside was a business card. _Eric Brachman_. On the top of the card, printed in neat, business-like letters was the answer. _Cobol Corp. _Cobb flipped it over and scratched on the back were two words.

_Thank You._

And then the crowd closed in on him.

* * *

I was woken abruptly by Eric, who grabbed my arm and shook me. "We're going." He said, pulling me up and out of the bed. I was shaky as he led me out of the room, I hadn't walked for a couple of days. I looked around as we made our way to the outside. It was a building, like an office building. With business men on cell phones and women in high heels. They barely even glanced at me as Eric shoved me outside.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask, blinking in the sunlight. It must have been the early hours of the day, six o'clock at the earliest. But I didn't see much because he shoved me into a car and told the driver to go. I looked back at the building, watching as the Cobol Corp. sign disappeared.

I closed my eyes. I knew where we were going, or the gist of it at least. We were going to meet Cobb, Arthur , Eames and Yusuf. I just did not know where.

* * *

Yusuf looked back, "What happened?"

Everyone was trying to get over the sickness that came with their awakening. Cobb coughed. "It's Cobol." He said.

Arthur turned. "Cobol? What?" he said, surprised.

"Bloody hell." Eames added. Cobol was a force to be reckoned with. "You pissed off Cobol?"

"We failed a job of theirs." Arthur offered. Mr. Hershwin was lying on the couch, still asleep. "he must be one of them."

"Why would they do this? It's a wild goose chase." Cobb sighed, exasperated. "Unless…" he said, realizing something.

He felt around for his top, hoping his guess wasn't right. But it was gone.

"Uh. Guys? We're here." Yusuf said unsurely. "But…"

Cobb opened the door, and right in front of them stood Ariadne gagged and cuffed. Behind her stood a man in a business suit. _Eric._ Cobb thought. He brought his other hand up, grinning evilly. "Lose this?" Cobb's top shone between his fingers.

* * *

_Please PLEASE PLEASE review! haha i hope this one is okay because i literally did it about twenty minutes ago! off to clean my room now!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	7. Some Background

**Important**

_Let me explain why this is so darn late. I'm at work, illegally stealing internet to get this to you. Because i love you so much :) BUT this is not a chapter in the story. It is some background of the characters. I only wrote Ariadne's and Arthur's, because that is what came to me. The chapter will be up in like ten iminutes. I just thought they were good enough to share with you.  
_

* * *

Ariadne.

I learned the significance of music at a very young age. The first time I realized this was on a car ride from a theme park my parents had just taken me to. It was about eleven at night and I was nine, idly toying with the volume for my headphones. My parents were shouting, shouting so loud I couldn't hear my music. I turned it up, and their fight went away. I looked at them, amazed. It was a miracle they stopped fighting. But no, they were still going at it, scowls on their faces so deep you could see it on their regular faces. They raised their voices and I raised my music. Suddenly, to me, they had stopped fighting. I smiled, turning it to max volume.

I was around twelve when my mother died. It was so silent in the room I almost couldn't bare it. I hated the silence more than my mother's casket and all the sorrowful expressions I had tossed my way. So I closed my eyes, making the images disappear. I started with a song I knew by heart, concentrating on it. I made music come. And suddenly it wasn't so quiet anymore.

I looked up now, pausing my ipod. My dad had on that wearied expression he always tried to push away. I was going to say something, but I found I had nothing to say. I wondered when I had become so distanced from my father that I couldn't even carry a conversation with him. He looked at me, his expression turning even sadder. I think he was wondering that too. I shrugged, pressing play and letting the music flood my ears.

* * *

Arthur.

My family was rich. Surprise. The kind of rich that people only dreamed of, with maids and butlers, all addressing you with a Mister. I never realized I was any different from any other kid until my nanny would take me out onto the streets.

And that is what introduced me to thievery.

My nanny's eldest son was about nineteen when I turned thirteen. His name was Manuel and we met on one of these walks through the city. I looked up to him. Back then I would have considered him a friend, even if he did not. I found out that it was so much more fun to take things than it was to ask for them.

It was fun here and there, stealing candy from a store and gum from another. But then it escalated. He talked me into stealing _things_. Like shit from Wal-Mart. Games, things more than a dollar. And then came the guns. 'We need money.' He would tell me, handing me a pistol. Well I didn't need money, but I followed along because Manuel was always right. By the time I was eighteen I had killed a person. Even then I was dubbed the point man. I always took the fall.

It was not long before my parents got tired of me, cutting me off and throwing me to the wolves. I looked to Manuel but he got carried off in shackles. And then I really did need the money. I was never the conniving con artist that swindled you before you even realized it. I was the gun to your head give me the effing money type of criminal. Even then I was always all business.

I met Cobb after my first bout in jail. I was a changed man, twenty and ready for a change. Cobb was waiting for me the day I was released.

"Who are you?" I said as he followed.

"I have a job for you. I was told you're one of the best point men."

I laughed, "If there was a real job I guess. It's illegal?"

"Yes."

I looked around, I was talking about going back into prison as I was walking out. So much for a changed man. "What's the job?"

Cobb gestured toward a car and smiled. A girl sat in the front seat, with short black hair, I would soon learn her to be Mal. "Welcome to the team." He said.

* * *

_Background so you can get more significance :) Review PLEASE!_


	8. On Gunshots and Hospital Visits

_Okay. THIS TOOK FOREVER. Let's just start out by saying how much i HATE this chapter. Like so much i might come back and fix it. and i never do that. it's got too many flaws to count but i had to update so here it is :)  
_

* * *

Eric dragged the drugged Mr. Hershwin into his house, making sure I was kept close. We were handcuffed together, a great way to induce vomiting in me whenever he got too near. We walked back to the limo as Eric pulled a gun, cocking an eyebrow. I went in last, trepidation filling my veins. He made Yusuf drive North.

And then I saw my friends.

They all had on these horrified expressions, like I was practically beaten to death. Even Eames looked uneasy. Oh how I wish I could speak and tell them I'm okay. But the gag was choking me. Of course Cobb talked first, it was his nature to diffuse these kind of situations.

"Why did you send us on this goose chase?"

Eric laughed, "Don't you see? It's just one big distraction."

I could tell he was thinking a distraction to what, I wanted to tell him so badly. "Cobb! You're father!" I tried to say, but it came out barely a mumble. Eric sneered, hitting me in the head with the butt of his gun. Arthur all but sprang out of his seat as I cried out in a surprised pain.

"Hush now. I don't want you giving away _all_ the secrets." He said. Cobb grunted.

"Don't hit her again." Cobb said, almost sternly.

"Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head, "It doesn't look like you're in any position to negotiate Cobb." He took out the top, lazily putting the gun to my head. My eyes widened and then closed, not quite sure what to do. "Tell me how to open this." He peered at it. His posture was slouched, almost like this conversation was unimportant, like he wasn't about to shoot me.

Cobb sighed, looking at the team. "Open it?"

Eric's smile widened. He cocked the gun pressing it into my skull. "Don't play coy with me. I don't like liars."

"My dad never told me." Cobb said slowly, hating getting information dragged from him.

"Funny how that happens." Eric said, rolling his eyes. "What is in here?"

"I-I don't know." Cobb said. This was not going well. He lowered the gun and shot me in the calf. I screamed so loud, tears coming to my eyes. Bloody hell that hurt. Everyone's eyes widened. They weren't prepared for that.

"Give me some answers. She won't be screaming the next time I shoot." He said, pressing the gun back to my head. I couldn't think the pain was so prevalent.

Eames looked back at Yusuf, nodding. My eyes widened. _Oh god. _I thought. Yusuf sped and turned, sending us all tumbling to the ground. I tried to get as far away from the loaded gun as possible as Arthur disarmed him. Seeing this was a losing battle, Eric unlocked the handcuffs and got out, falling out of the car and into the traffic.

The door shut and we were all silent for a moment, then Eames moved toward me and untied the choke, letting me breathe. Arthur bent down, lightly touching my knee. He was looking at the gunshot. "Yusuf, get to the hospital." He said, looking at me. He helped me into a seat as I grunted. It hurt.

Cobb was watching me, worry written on his face. I guess I looked that bad. Eames finally broke the tension. "At least that's over." He said, slumping in his chair. I laughed unexpectedly, making everyone look my way.

"I guess." I tried to ignore the dull throbbing my calf had become. I put a head to my hand. _It is over. Thank god. _

"It's not." Cobb said, looking out the window. We pulled into the ER and parked. "He still has the top. And whatever is in there it's important." I limped into the hospital with Cobb on one side and Arthur on the other. The attendant at the office looked flustered.

"What happened?" she said, blushing. "Um… let me get a doctor. Just-just come with me. Yes you guys can come. God she's lost a lot of blood. Um- um just set her down here. Is she still conscious?"

Not much longer I was sitting on a hospital bed, getting ready for surgery. _Screw gunshot wounds. _I thought. But that was not the worst. Hospitals, where I spent most of my time in my younger years, held a lot of memories. And those ghostly picture began to form again. What chaos.

The doctor drugged me up pretty good, which was just so much fun for Eames. "How many fingers?"

"Uhhh… eleven?"

He snickered and Arthur smacked him on the head. "Get a grip."

The doctor showed up then looking at me. He glanced at the people behind me. "Hello, um we have some paperwork…" I straightened up.

"I'll do it." I grunted.

The doctor seemed to laugh. "Can one of them fill it out? Do you have any relatives?"

"My dad. He lives close."

"We have his number on file. The surgery needs to be immediate so you are going in now. We'll contact your dad." The doctor said. "As for you guys," He nodded to Eames, Cobb, and Arthur, "waiting room."

"We'll figure this out." Arthur said, patting my arm. "You'll be okay." I barely even grunted as I was wheeled away, into my own version of hell (yes, I don't like operation rooms).

* * *

"Well, I'm going off now, tell me if Ariadne turns out alright." He said, half smiling. "text me or something." He said, almost joking.

Neither Cobb nor Arthur answered, they just sat, brooding.

A few minutes went by as they thought of what to do next. "He'll call us." Arthur said finally.

"No." Cobb said, shaking his head. "We have to get to my dad. Keep him protected. They want something from him."

Arthur nodded. "And Ariadne? Something's not right. It's the drug they gave her."

"We'll figure that out later. Right now we need to find my dad."

Just then a man burst through the doors, a worried look over his face. He ran to the counter to the flustered attendant. "Where is she? Where's my Ariadne?" The attendant looked over to the two men reflexively. The man turned, an anger on his face like you would never believe. "What did you do to her?"

* * *

_See waht i mean? eh well it moves the story along so..._

_I'm in a weird place with this right now so please review and to give me some inspiration. REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	9. Safety Percautions

_I know it's a little late again, but i like this one better so i'm happy! these chapters are a little slow but i think they're still good!_

_I have a question, does anyone know any of the character's last names? I need them if you do! I know Cobb's first name is Dominick but that's about it._

_**Question Time!**  
_

_This is for Goonie girl! I think the movie was tasteful violence. I'm not big on an intense amount of blood because I think it is pointless. But it is very, very tasteful. If I remember there is a very little amount of blood. And the movie was one of my favorites of all time! I can't believe you haven't seen it yet! If we lived near each other I would come with you, seeing as I love to hitch rides to anyone who goes to that movie. I hope you enjoy it and tell me all about your experience with awesomeness._

_Heh. And Kazz the 13th. I understand about your concern with Yusuf. Silly, He's just parking the car! The chappie was already late and I forgot to add him in, thinking it sounded okay that Yusuf was just parking the car. So much for that :)_

* * *

"What?" Arthur said, his eyes widening. The man looked disheveled, like he had just woken up. He walked over to the two, still fuming.

"Who are you? And what did you do to my Ariadne?" He said slowly. It was funny to hear the blame on them, they never thought of it that way. In a way it was their fault but they couldn't think like that.

"We haven't done anything. She was kidnapped." Cobb said evenly. It was always better for him to talk since Arthur had a short fuse.

"Kidnapped?" He practically screamed.

"Shut up." Arthur hissed. "It was a gun misfire. Or else they would call the police in."

"Call them! We need to find the bastard who did this!"

At this Cobb got up, leading him outside as to not warrant further looks from the other people.

"You have to calm down. Your daughter is okay."Cobb said, holding his arms and shaking him.

The man took a few breaths, calming down significantly. Then: "Can you please tell me what happened? The truth?"

Cobb paused a moment, making a decision. "Ariadne is part of my team. She helps us get information-"

"Illegally?" the man said, soaking all of it in.

Cobb nodded, "That's why we cannot go the police. She was kidnapped from one of the companies we did a job prior. And that's why we are here." Cobb finished, sighing. Hopefully there was not too much information left out.

The father stood there a moment, thinking. "Is she out of surgery?"

"Not yet." Arthur said, leading him back into the ER. They sat there for a while in silence until the man spoke again.

"My daughter and I have fallen out of touch." He was looking at the floor, not quite sure why he was telling these criminal strangers. "Ever since her mother died. But I think it was even before then." He sighed. "She said I never really raised her."

Just then the doctor came in, smiling in triumph. "She's alright now, you can come in. We need you to fill out some paperwork." He nodded to her dad.

I was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Arthur and Cobb came in their expressions tired. "You guys didn't have to say." I grunted smiling a little.

Cobb laughed a bit. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Where's Yusuf?" I asked, looking around. The entire hospital was quiet, which was odd. The doctor hadn't shown up yet and I think I needed more drugs.

"He's trying to get the blood out of the carpet." Arthur said. "Ariadne, look. We have to tell you something."

I peered up at them, my brow furrowing. "What?"

"Your dad's here." Cobb said. My heart sank. Dad? I haven't spoken to them in years. I guess that's what happens when the hospital needs information, they call estranged family members. Just then the doctor and my dad came in standing at the foot of my bed.

"Ariadne." He whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "I've missed you." He leaned in and hugged me, moving the others out of the way. I knew I looked uncomfortable, I haven't hugged my dad since I was sixteen. "They told me everything." He glared at Arthur, which I found funny. Arthur smiled a bit too.

"In a couple of hours we can release you into the custody of someone." He said, glancing at the three men.

"That'll be me." My dad and Arthur said in unison. They looked at each other, narrowing their eyes.

"It's for her protection." Cobb reasoned with my dad. I guess they were planning while I was in the surgery room. My father backed off.

"Okay, she can go with this kid." He said a little bitingly. I laughed at that. It seemed my dad didn't like him. The doctor left and I closed my eyes, sighing. It was too much.

I still knew Eric was after me. I just knew.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in Arthur's house, which was simple and clean cut as always. My father, who insisted he comes to keep watch, had already fallen asleep. Cobb was taking his nap in the guest bedroom, waiting for Arthur to wake him up. Arthur was standing by the door, a pistol in his hand. He was sleeping on the couch, next to where I was seated. He insisted I slept in his room since he had run out of guest beds. I just didn't feel like dreaming.

"You should really get some rest, take some Vicodin or something." Arthur said, glancing at me.

"I'm not tired. And I don't hurt." I said pointedly. "I can even walk." I got up and wobbled to him, leaning on the door. "See?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We'd all feel better if you just slept."

"I'm not helpless you know." I said, looking at him.

"I know." He almost smiled.

There was silence as I watched the stars outside. "You guys were worried about me, weren't you?" I smiled, teasing him.

"Nah, we were surprised you didn't kill him before." He said, the corners of his mouth upturning.

"I didn't think he would shoot me." I said quietly, thinking back to all the torture. That's going to take a while to get over.

"I didn't think so either. But we're going to take him down. If it's the last thing me and Cobb do." Arthur promised, nodding. "Now please go to sleep?" he smiled. "Or do I have to force you?"

I grimaced, "No force please." I wobbled down the hall into his room. Before I went in I caught a glimpse of him, waiting for someone to walk into the house. "Arthur?" I said, he turned, his face half illuminated. "Thank you."

He made a face, like he did not want to be thanked. "It's our fault you're in this." He said simply. I didn't believe it, I chose this life, but I went in anyway. Arthur bent down to wake up Cobb as I fell onto his bed. I slept better than I had in weeks.

* * *

_**To the reviewers!**_

_To tell you the truth, i am a little stuck. if anyone really wants to help me with the story line, please PM me. But i have to warn you because if you are willing to help i need to explain the plotline to you so there are spoilers. But i would appreciate it because i am seriously stuck in a rut._

_And to the people that continue to review, I love you. I was reading them **again** today and it inspired me to write. Words of encouragement mean a lot to me._

_I hope you like it, and if you do, please review!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	10. Author's note

**Heya! This is my first AN so bear with me. I have some news for you. I cannot really update today. I know I've been updating daily but today i just can't because i cant get internet and have no time to write a decent chapter for you deserving readers. I might be able to about nine o'clock EST, which is still pretty early for you guys over on the pacific so i hope i can do that. Otherwise i'll see you tomorrow! (I will still update daily, just not today)**

**Love Ya!**

**-Addy  
**


	11. Insanity

_Heya! I'm back! Thank you so much for your understanding and i think this is a good one! I was thinking about shouting out to the people that give me exceptionally inspiring reviews, but then i realized that every single one is inspiring. You know who you are you weekly reviewers!_

_I do want to give shoutouts to S.S.N.A.P and Miss Caitie Jo for helping with the plotline! You guys helped me get out of my rut and i'd appreciate more of your help!_

_Oh and i'm seeing inception again :)  
_

* * *

"I've got to get information from my dad." Cobb said. They were sitting around the table each one with a cup of coffee in their hands. Both Cobb and Arthur looked tired, to the point where if it was any other day I might have made them sleep. But we have to figure out how to get the top back.

"Not my daughter." My dad said, nodding his head at me. "She's coming home with me."

My eyes widened. "No I'm not. I'm helping them. Dad, this could end up ruining people's minds! The serum they have could make half of the population insane!" my pitch began to higher, Arthur put a hand to my arm to stop me.

There was silence as someone thought of something to say. "Is that what's happening to you?" Cobb said, looking at me. I sighed, looking back at him.

"Not yet." They knew I wasn't sharing everything, but what's happening with me didn't matter right now.

But Cobb wasn't buying it, he turned to Arthur, "Is Yusuf coming along? Eames?"

"Both."

"You and Yusuf take Ariadne and her father along to find out the symptoms of the serum. And if we can stop it. Eames and I will go to my dad to find out what's in my top." Cobb said, sighing.

By the time everyone drank their coffee again it was cold.

* * *

I was in the front seat Arthur's car, staying quiet the ride up. He kept glancing at me, thinking of something to say. But before he could my father got to me.

"What are these illegal things you do?" he said, a hint of resentment in his tone. Ah back to the good ol' days.

"Dad none of this concerns you. You shouldn't even be here." I said, sighing.

"Of course it concerns me! You're my daughter!"

"Who's an adult. With a life of her own."

"Who almost died! You're coming back with me after this. You're coming home."

"What home?" I screamed, turning around to face him. Yusuf looked uncomfortable in the backseat, trying to look out the window. Arthur was watching the road, glancing at the exchange every so often. "You're alone because you've pushed everyone away! I might not make the best choices but I make them." I turned back to face the road, leaving him speechless. I put a hand to my head, a headache coming on. I knew what was coming.

_"You're going to have to choose." My mother's voice echoed in my head._

_"I can't do that." My father said quietly._

_"Decide!"_

_"No."_

_"Then I'm leaving." She said._

I blinked. That was the night my mom got into the accident. I was hidden in my room, listening to this entire conversation. It was about something stupid andmy mom couldn't take it anymore. Tears involuntarily sprung from my eyes. I pushed them down, watching the road.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, looking at me.

"Not a bit." I almost smiled. "Nothing I can't handle." Arthur turned into the hospital, sighing. He didn't believe me. But I knew he wouldn't press.

"Ariadne what's going on inside your head?" I heard him ask himself, getting out. Even if I were to answer I wouldn't know how to start.

* * *

"We've had a couple of unexplained patients with symptoms of insanity. They all had blood taken and the serum was still in the veins." The nurse said, leading us through the hospital. She opened a door and let us through, looking at everyone questioningly. "And you said you trying to figure out how to stop it?"

Yusuf cleared his throat and nodded, smiling. "Yes. I'm the lead chemist at my lab and they sent me to figure the behavioral patterns and the compounds of the fluid. This is our psychiatrist, she'll talk to the patients." He nodded to me. We continued walking, the nurse satisfied with the answer.

"It will be hard to talk to them, most of them are pretty far gone."

"What?" I said, looking at her.

"You'll see what I mean, here we are. Rachel," she said, tapping another nurse on the shoulder, "could you please bring the chemist to the labs?" the nurse nodded and Yusuf followed her out of the room. "And you two?" the nurse asked, looking at my father and Arthur.

It looked like my dad was about to speak so I jumped in, "They're interns. Would it be okay if they observed?" the nurse nodded, looking at them guardedly.

"Okay, but they cannot be in the room with you, they need to watch from the two way mirror." She gestured toward the window and then nodded to me. "I'll take you in. Her name's Ginger Robbins." I followed her out of the room, but before I could totally go Arthur grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure your okay in there?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm fine. Really."

I went through the door into a padded room. It was quiet in there as I looked around. "She used to be an interior decorator, big CEO. Never was married but was engaged."

"I'm sorry, but why are you telling me her life story?" I said, looking at the nurse. The corners of her lips turned.

"This." She said, gesturing toward a woman in a business suit. She looked entirely clean cut, with her hair in a bun and high heels. The nurse left me, shutting the door.

It was silent for a moment as I observed.

"No Manuel, the chairs have to be in _that_ corner." She turned toward me. She had a phone in her hand and she was talking into it.

"Hello? Ms. Robbins?" I said, peering into face. Her eyes were glassy, almost white. I started in shock. But she walked past me and looked at the walls. "This is all wrong! It's supposed to be robin's egg blue!"

"Ginger?" I tried again. But she wasn't having any of it.

She just walked by again, huffing. "The customer is not going to like this!"

"Ms. Robbins!" I practically yelled. I was getting frantic, just hoping she would answer me. But she did not.

"She's lost within her memories." The nurse said from the door, I wheeled around, knowing my eyes were wide. "She's lost touch of reality."

That's exactly what I didn't want to hear.

* * *

_Review please! Cobb and Father next!_

_That's all i gotta say._

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	12. Medicinal Qualities

_Here's another chapter! And before you read it I'd like to thank MEGGEM for the idea that's in this chapter! Anyone else who had given me ideas they are just in the works, i want a seamless feel to my story!_

* * *

It was uncomfortable in the viewing room. Arthur shifted in his spot, sighing. The dad was watching him, almost glaring. "In the car, she doesn't mean any of it." He said.

"That's not the issue here." Arthur said simply. He didn't want to impart his opinion of parents. Only they should let their children be.

"Have you ever been ignored by someone?" he said, Arthur looked at him, wanting to roll his eyes.

"What? Everyone gets ignored."

"I guess you don't understand what it is like to be ignored by a loved one." He was staring at the window, watching his daughter try to keep strong. "She's been ignoring me since her mother died." But then his eyes slit. "She's in enough trouble already, don't get her into anymore."

Arthur turned his head to the window, watching Ariadne. She was distressed, watching the business woman with some form of hurt that he couldn't understand.

"This is bad." Yusuf said. Arthur turned around, surprised of his arrival. "Real bad."

"What's wrong?" Arthur said, walking up to him. Yusuf had a vial in one hand and some scribbling in the other.

"This is one of the most complex chemical compound I have ever seen. It bonds to you DNA like it is a part of you. It's a surprise they even caught this." He said, almost excitedly. If Ariadne wasn't the one in trouble he would have some sort of morbid curiosity. "There is no way I could make a cure. Maybe if I get the original serum I might be able to reverse its affect but that would be risky and it would take at least weeks."

Arthur nodded, trying to think of something. "I can try to get it."

"Do it. ASAP." Yusuf nodded as Ariadne and the nurse joined them. "Or else she'll end up here."

* * *

"Information?" Miles said, furrowing his brow. "What information?"

Cobb sighed, angered. Eames was suppressing a smile at the father- son exchange. "Yes. Information. You used my totem before. Your information is in there."

There was one thing Ariadne did not know about totems. It was safer that way. Once an extractor or his team used a totem, their entire being goes into it. It is like the extractor's safe. Their life is hidden inside of the totem and only they know, subconsciously how to open it. No one but the most skilled of extractors knew how dangerous someone in the possession of their totem could be. Their entire life would be left for the taking if Eric figured out how to open it. Eric would know absolutely everything about anything, able to take Cobb's techniques and worse yet, whatever his father had stashed away in there.

"What is the matter Dom? Why did you leave home again?" His father asked, raising his eyebrows. "I had to lie to the children again." Cobb winced.

"Dad, they have my totem. Something that you put in there they want to get at." Cobb said, leaning forward. "I cannot stop until I get it back. They will ruin our lives."

Miles rubbed his face, contemplating whether to answer or not. Eames coughed. "Mr. Cobb, if this does change your aspect a bit, they're using Ariadne." He sighed, "And their agents are bloody annoying to kill."

"I was working on a new technique for extraction. A more seamless way. One where you don't need the dream machine or shared dreaming." Miles sighed. "That was a good twenty years ago but it was on the verge of a breakthrough until I stopped the research. I realized it was being bought out for companies usage. I suppose that is what they are after."

Cobb furrowed his brow, thinking. Eames continued to question him. "How do you get the information then? Do they just say it out loud?" he said, half joking.

"Yes. Once the person enters the dream state you can just ask them whatever you want. But of course it needed a very, very powerful sedative of some sorts. I ended it before we could find one."

Eames groaned, "Well bloody hell. They've got one now haven't they?"

"Why would Cobol want it?" Miles said, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe it isn't for Cobol. They might just be a hired hand." Cobb said.

"Insanity. If they get their hands on that combination," Miles said, thinking.

"Anyone would be able to extract." Eames finished for him. "And I'd be out of a job." He sighed.

"That is not the worst part." Cobb said, thinking. "That drug they have makes you insane. Ariadne's going crazy."

"Could this get any worse?" Eames said, almost laughing at the danger of all of it.

Miles sighed and looked at the two young men. "Yes. My research didn't extract the information from the subject. It stole them. You could virtually erase some one's mind."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they mulled this over. Then Eames actually did laugh, "Well this is just great."

* * *

I was shaken, but I didn't try to show it as we walked out of the hospital. Everyone kept avoiding my eyes. "I'm okay, alright?" I said, wanting to make myself believe it. When had I become this weak? I just wanted them to treat me normally. Well I guess my dad does that just fine.

"You're not. After this I'm taking you all to the police." He said. My fists clenched. It just seemed like I couldn't control myself around him.

"You're not going to do that dad. It would make a lot of powerful people angry." I sighed. It was hard to be important criminals.

"You all deserve jail."

"You're not really helping your case with your daughter." Arthur said finally. I almost smiled.

"Stay out of it." He snapped. I let a laugh escape.

We got into the car, giving out a collective sigh. "These people are my family." I said, looking at Arthur and Yusuf. Yusuf smiled and nodded. I guess my thoughts about everyone leaving with no strings attached was wrong. Something did pull us together. I gave one meaningful glance at my father and turned, knowing I would figure this out.

* * *

_I've noticed there isn't a lot of critiques in the reviews. Is that because my story is perfect? i doubt it! haha. If anyone wants to offer help i am all for it. Oh and i do have question for y'all. I've never done it before so i have no clue how to, but the Beta reader thing. I think i might need a beta reader because my grammar is pathetic and so's my spelling. But i need someone who is totally on top of it because as you've seen i update daily. Anyone interested? _

_as always reviews are a great inspiration!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	13. Meeting

_This one's a shortie. Sorry i don't have a lot of time._

* * *

"Don't worry about it darling." Eames said, looking at me with a half smile. "We have our sources."

We were sitting at the kitchen table, playfully tossing conversation around the room. "What source do you have this time?" I smiled, leaning forward. "A dangerous one?"

He leaned forward as well, I smile playing on his lips. "Oh it is the most dangerous source. We never know if it is a lie because our source is" he gasped for affect, "a woman! The most confusing hybrid of our species." He said and I pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"Her name is Alex." Arthur said simply, halting our friendly banter. I cleared my throat and turned to him. "She is an architect. And other things. She only does freelance though."

"Who's coming?" I asked, looking around. People were getting ready everywhere. There were two things that needed to be done- get the serum and get the top. Yusuf was working in a makeshift lab Arthur set up, trying desperately to come up with something for the cure. My father and Miles were chatting it up in the living room, with Miles trying to talk some sense into him. Cobb was with us at the table, although he was busy looking through a mound of paperwork to figure out who's behind Cobol.

"Well me of course, the stick in the mud cannot charm the ladies." Eames said, grinning as Arthur's eyes slit.

"I'm coming too." I said, getting up and wobbling a bit by my casted leg. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You're not getting out of the car." He said, leaving as Eames and I followed out.

"Now Ariadne darling she is a little rough around the edges." Eames said as we sped away, "So don't get your panties all in a bundle if she swears."

"I swear!" I said, indignant. "Just not in front of people." I added, weakening my case. Arthur laughed.

"So he does laugh. I never thought it would be so manly Arthur." Eames teased, laughing. Arthur went back to his normal glare when he was around Eames. I found it hilarious.

We stopped at the back of a building in the middle of downtown, the sky seemingly getting darker as the omnimity built. Both men got out of the car as a figure appeared from the darkness.

"Hello Arthur." The person said, her voice slipping over each syllable like silk. "Eames. How unsurprising you showed up." She joked.

"Well love I couldn't just leave you to deal with Arthur. With how exceptionally boring he is." Eames said, kicking a rock on the ground. I strained to get a better view, hopefully to see what she looked like.

"There's a serum that gives insanity to the client." Arthur said, always business. I was getting frustrated, about to get out of the car.

"Yes, I've seen it used." Alex said. I huffed finally, getting out of the car. Arthur and Eames turned around, Arthur with a look of exasperation on his features and Eames a look of amusement. Alex looked interested, a smile on her face. She had dark hair and big eyes that widened when she saw me. She was wearing heels and a jacket. "So this is your new architect. Ain't she cute." She stuck out her hand and I gave it a shake. "Alex."

"Ariadne." I said, smiling just a little. Although I'm not a fan of being condescended.

"Well now that the introductions are over." Eames said, grinning.

"Can you get the serum?" Arthur asked, looking at her. She laughed, leaning forward and fingering his tie.

"Of course I can silly." She smiled. Eames groaned and shifted his weight as I furrowed my brow. "But I don't just give out information willy nilly." She stepped back. "I want in on the job and the pay."

"That's the best part darling. There is no pay." Eames said, laughing. "And however cozy you get to Arthur here won't change that." She smiled leaning into Eames. "But this might." He slipped his arm around her waist and lead her to the car. "Welcome to the team sweetheart."

Arthur rolled his eyes and gestured for me to follow.

"She's quite the charmer." I grinned, he laughed a little as we walked to the car.

* * *

_Review please, ill fix this later!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	14. The Stress of Reality

_Wow. Okay so this is super late. I'm really sorry but it is my brothers birthday and he's very demanding when it come to that :) as for an AN, I have a couple of things i want to say._

_1st- I'm trying to develop the characters as much as i can so if there is not a lot of action in this one i'm sorry_

_2nd- no one really took me up on my beta reader request so I'll post it on this chapter. I need one who's able to review my chapters daily because i post them daily. Although i'm not quite sure how the whole beta reader thing works._

_3rd- this is for MEGGEM and her question about the serum. Cobol developed the serum mainly for its own use. It allows the extractor in the shared dreaming state to bypass the normal security of a person. They can just ask for their secrets in a manifestation of their subconscious. It is not always the child version of the person but in Ariadne's case, it is. The serum is also a very, very powerful sedative. And that is why they want Miles's research so they can pair the two. The serum does skew your view of reality over time, conjuring memories from the past and making scenes play on repeat. It eventually culminates by the person afflicted being lost within their memories._

_4th- Ariadne's dad's name is Derek. I didn't realize he went unnamed. Sorry!  
_

_5th- I've started on a solely Cobb/ Ariadne fiction. It's more of a development of their relationship and won't have nearly as much action as this fic but I like it so if you A/C fans want them together now and like my writing the story is called **Nocturnal**. I'll update that one probably every other day.  
_

* * *

Cobb glanced up at me, sighing. It was about three and I still refused to sleep. But neither did he. He was still reading the files as I was drinking some coffee. "Did you find out why they're getting it together?" I asked. It had been a while since I talked to him one on one. He glanced up to me, watching me with tired eyes.

"I can't figure it out." Cobb sighed. "They haven't done _anything _out of the ordinary. Their hands aren't even in the criminal underground." He put the papers down, about to give up. I sat down in the chair next to him, watching him over the rim of my coffee.

"It'll come up eventually." I said, trying to make him feel better. He looked up at me, probably deciding to impart some information I should have known prior.

"The totems- they have the holder's life inside them. Anyone who has ever used it put their secrets into it."

I tried to take this in carefully, making sure I didn't show too much surprise. "And Eric has yours?" He nodded, almost smiling. "That is one hell of a form of black mail."

He wiped his face. "They'll find Mal."

"It's all just memories Cobb." I said, seeing the faraway look in his eyes. I leaned forward and took his hand. "She won't come back. She can't."

He looked at me for a moment and sighed. He pulled his hand back, still watching me. I was just hoping he understood what I meant. "You know, without my top I can't check if this is reality." His features darkened, "I'm not sure if it is anymore."

I swallowed, knowing he hasn't told anyone. "Does it matter to you?" I said, watching him.

He thought a moment, realizing what I was asking. His lips curved a moment, only a little. "I guess not. It is still reality to me." He glanced at the file on the table, thinking about what to do. I moved my chair next to his, looking at the file as well. There was a picture of Eric, definitely a surveillance photo. I couldn't get much more because Cobb closed the file. I looked to him for an explanation. And of course he didn't give any.

* * *

"So you just mix things? Like a chef?" Ariadne's dad asked. Yusuf grunted angrily.

"No, I'm a chemist! Get away from that!" He said, about to slap his hand. But then Cobb came to the door, watching them.

"Derek?" Cobb said, Ariadne's father looked up. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Derek nodded, following him to the kitchen table. They sat across from one another, almost staring each other down.

"We are relocating to a warehouse near the pier and I'm suggesting that… you don't follow us." Cobb said as politely as possible. Eric knew where the team lived, it was only a matter of time until they searched Arthur's apartment. And adding another person to the already large team warranted big risks.

But Derek didn't see it that way. His eyes widened, his face getting red in anger. "Are you kidding? I'm not leaving my daughter with you criminals!"

"She's safe with us." Cobb said.

"Because you have guns? That didn't stop him last time!" he said. There was silence as Cobb did not respond. He sighed and tried to take a different approach. "You have kids, Miles told me." Cobb didn't answer. "I want to protect her. Like you want to protect yours." Cobb watched him for a moment.

"You can stay at my fathers." Was all he said. And Derek nodded, liking the compromise. When he left Cobb put his head in his hands.

"Phillipa. James." He sighed, staring at the table. Maybe getting involved wasn't a good idea.

* * *

"You have a boyfriend?" Alex said from across the couch. She was staring at me intently, a smile on her lips.

"No." I said, turning back to my book. But she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Good. Don't get one. They're annoying." She sighed, still watching me. "You're such a small thing."

I huffed, looking up at her. What did she expect, for us to bond immediately? It certainly wasn't helping when she kept referring to me as tiny. "I'm a fine size."

She smiled, liking that she was annoying me. "I guess all architects keep to themselves." She scooted over to me, reading my book over my shoulder. "It makes since." She cupped her hand over her mouth. "You see, we're the real geniuses. All of them are just chumps." She whispered, quite loudly.

"Oh you know it darling." Eames said from his paper. I glanced over, almost smiling.

"Ah come on, you're warming up to me, aren't you?" Alex said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes as she pouted.

"I guess."

"Great! I always love a good accomplice!" she said, pulling out a note pad. She flipped through the first couple pages which consisted of hangman and other stick figures to an address. "You and me," she pointed to the name, "Are going to get that serum." She said, glancing back at Eames, who was listening intently. But her voice was too low for him to pick up. She looked up at me. "Tonight."

I smiled a bit. I was beginning to like her.

* * *

I hauled a bag to the car, wobbling on my leg. "Easy there! I'll get it." Yusuf said, taking it from me. I sighed, I couldn't wait until my leg healed. I stood by Arthur's car, watching everyone struggle.

"Is there anything I could carry?" I asked no one in particular.

Eames grinned, handing me a Tupperware container. "Carry that love." I frowned as he laughed, lugging a box of tubes the Yusuf was using. I groaned and got into the car, waiting for the others to finish. Arthur got in and started the car, shifting the car to drive angrily. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked when he noticed me staring. His eyes were slit and he was angry. I always wanted to laugh when he was angry.

"What is Eames doing now?" I asked. Arthur just grunted and started to drive further west. "What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

"We're tailing Alex." He said. "I don't trust her." I noticed Alex's car a couple of cars in front of us, veering to the right. Arthur followed obediently. She stopped at an alley, getting out of the car and walking to a door. She knocked on it and I strained to see who it was. Just then Eric came out of the door, smiling evilly. I shivered. I never wanted to see his face again. "Shoot." Arthur said, drawing his own gun and about to get out of the car. I turned back to Alex and Eric, watching. Arthur was getting out when she pulled her gun on Eric.

* * *

_Don't worry, Alex's character development will come in due time. i really hope you guys like this chapter because i rewrote this about a million times._

_If you liked it or want to comment, PLEASE review!_

_well thank you!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	15. A Moment?

_Very late. I know. I hope this doesn't become a habit. But it's up now so I hope you guys like it_! _One of the reasons i was so late was because i got wrapped up in fluffy one shots with Ariadne and Arthur. I might post them but they're mostly songfics. One was from this song I've been obsessed with lately. I found it from the short called Guy Walks Across America. The song is called Home by Edward Sharpes and the Magnetic Zeros. It's so western but modern. I love it._

_Oh and as a by the way; yes, all of the cars included in this chapter i wish i could own._

_One more thing! i've realized i haven't put any disclaimers! but in case you were wondering, I am definitely not Chris Nolan or this book would be a sequel. and i'd be dating Joe Gordon Levitt. (If you haven't noticed, i'm a little obsessed with him)  
_

* * *

"Arthur!" I shouted just as he was about to shoot Alex. He looked back at me for a moment, as did Alex. That gave Eric the window to escape. She shot after him, but he was already gone. I got out of the car and stumbled over to her. She was red in the face as she lowered her gun.

"Shit!" she said. I turned to me. "Why did you follow me here?" I wasn't quite sure what to say, but I didn't have to. Just then Arthur came running to us, gun to his side. "Oh. It's you." She sighed. "What is your problem?" she said, about to yell at him. He just pursed his lips.

"Mine? What about yours?" Arthur said, indignant. I knew they were about to fight so I stepped in.

"What happened? How do you know Eric?" I said, looking at her. She still wanted to fight with Arthur but after glancing at me she sighed.

"I know everyone in the criminal underground. I was just trying to get information from him. I can't do that now though." She said.

Arthur groaned. "Now he knows you're with us. Let's just get to the warehouse." He said, he looked over to me, not quite sure what to do. "You go with her." He nodded. I was about to object when I just decided it was not better to fight. We got into Alex's Chrysler, ignoring each other.

She kept on glancing at me, seeing my accusing stare. "Look, I'm not 'evil'." She said, air quoting. "Cobol's stealing my clientele as well, remember?

I sighed, turning to face the road. "Why wouldn't you tell any of us?" I said, still quite suspicious.

"Arthur and Cobb are not exactly stealthy in the outside world." She said, laughing.

I still didn't trust her. But she was going to help and help was what I needed. I closed my eyes, pushing the conversations in my head away. It scared me how prominent they've become. She patted my shoulder like we were best friends.

"It'll be okay. We're going to get that serum tonight remember?" she said, smiling at me.

"Is this another secret?" I asked, groaning. I'm probably walking into a trap. Arthur could always lend me a gun.

She smiled again. "Didn't I say they weren't stealthy?"

* * *

"Did anyone ever tell you that that's an old person's car?" Eames said to Alex, grinning. Alex patted him on the shoulder smiling just as much.

"I like my style."

"And I assume you have four others?" he said, following her to the door of the warehouse.

She laughed, "A Charger, 59 beetle, and a Firebird." She said, listing off the names. "Not quite sure what year the bird is, I won that in a poker game." She said flippantly. I laughed a little, amazed. She turned, smiling wider. "What? I like my vintage."

We walked into the big empty expanse of the warehouse, Alex's clicking heels echoing. She turned to me, pointing to the dream machine. "I'm going to show you some tricks I bet Cobb didn't let you see. Come on." I glanced back at Eames, who shrugged.

"There's a reason Cobb didn't teach her." Arthur said from the entrance. We both stopped and turned to look at him. "I can't let her go under." he walked over to us casually.

Alex huffed. "Look I know you want to be the whole silent hero thing, but you're just sounding like a parent."

Arthur paused a moment at the comment. "The serum may have compromised the dream state."

"It doesn't." She said quickly. But Arthur wasn't taking any of it.

"How do you know?"

She stopped, her eyes glancing at both of us. She sighed, "It just doesn't, okay?" she turned her attention back to me. "We can do it tomorrow when Mr. Grumpy is gone."

Arthur huffed and I almost laughed. I loved it when he was angry.

"She's all yours." Alex sighed, walking over to Eames and chat with him. I was still laughing at his anger when he gestured for me to follow.

"Just come on."

* * *

I was on kitchen duty. I'm not lying. I had to put plates away. Once again, I hate gunshot wounds. I checked my phone, there was about twenty missed calls from my father. It was surprising how much he cared once I was in mortal danger. He never cared that much when I was a kid. Now I'm just getting spiteful again. I dropped the plates on the table sighing.

"Those things can get pretty heavy." Cobb said from behind me. I turned, surprised.

"I was taking out some frustrations." I sighed, smiling a little. He just laughed.

There was a moment of silence as I thought of what to say. I glanced over at Eames and Alex, who were doing something at the table. "Should I trust her?" I said. Cobb turned to where I was facing. He thought a moment. "Arthur doesn't."

"Arthur doesn't trust most people." Cobb said, still watching her. Then he turned his gaze back to me. "I trust her. I've worked with her before. With Eames. Back when they were together."

I raised my eyebrows, it was surprising to find Eames could keep a stable relationship. "Together?"

"For quite a while. But then Eames went to South Africa and she stayed stateside. It wasn't a spectacular breakup." He said, "But Arthur's just like that because he thinks everything's going to fall apart.

"One of the jobs of the point man." Arthur said, coming up behind us. He glanced at me, a small smile on his lips. "Are you telling her I'm paranoid?"

"Ever since we met." Cobb said, jesting.

We stopped talking, just enjoying peace for a moment. Yusuf came up to us then, a smile and an expectant look on his face. "So," he paused, looking at me, "what's for dinner?"

* * *

_Heh. I love Yusuf._

_Here's what i think Alex looks like, except maybe not as dramatic :) - _.com/media/rm1679262208/nm2167502

_Just thought you'd like to know (heh her name's Alex too! didn't know that).  
_

_Please comment. Because you all know how happy that makes me to see reviews from devoted readers (you know who you are)_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy  
_


	16. Midnight Drives

_Surprise! this one is over 1,000 words. I feel accomplished! As for the beta reader offerings, I will take you up on them, you'll get a message in your inbox at one point of the day. So i really like this chapter, it is one of my favorites for some reason. It seems smoother to me and the characters are cool. Hopefully the plot wont be as scattered as it had been recently because i know where Im going with it now, and there is A LOT of uncliched twists i have to say. __I'm proud of myself._

_ Miss Catie Jo, i cannot answer your question in good conscious. you will find our why she knows later in the story._

_Anyways, I listened to Pinch me by the Barenaked Ladies this entire chapter, so i don't know how that might have affected it :)_

_**EDIT! **heh. I realized it wont let me post the link on here. *sigh* i don't know why. But I'll put it on my profile if any of you is still interested!_

_Enjoy! I hope you love it!_

* * *

"Ariadne. Ariadne." I heard a harsh whisper. I opened my eyes, blinking and groaning. I could see Alex's outline in the darkness. It must have been three in the morning. "Good you're awake." She said, her smile shining in the little moonlight there was. "Now come on." She got out up, sneaking to the doors. I sat there a moment, still not quite sure what was going on. I blinked a few more times as she hissed, "Come on!"

I grunted and got up, carefully stepping over Eames, Arthur, Cobb, and Yusuf. I hated sleepovers as a kid but this was taking it to a new level. I sighed as I almost tripped over Eames who was sprawled out on the floor, his hand pushing Arthur's face. If I wasn't so worried I would have laughed. But instead I gestured for her to go out and get the car started. She nodded as I bent down to nudge Arthur awake. He groaned squinting his eyes and pushing Eames's hand away from his face. He blinked up at me.

"What?" he whispered, looking around at the sleeping bodies. I leaned forward, my mouth right next to his ear so no one else could hear.

"I need your gun."

He looked at me, his surprise almost jolting him from his sleepiness. "My gun? What? Why?" he said, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how I would be able to convince him to not come with me.

"Look, I just need it."

"I need to know where you're going."

I sighed. I had to tell him. "I don't know. Alex said I had to come with her to get it."

"The toxin?" he said, looking at me. I nodded. He groaned. "She could be leading you into a trap!"

Eames stirred and I looked at him, widening my eyes. "Shh! I don't think she'll get it if I don't go now." I said urgently. He looked at me, as if deciding something. "And you can't tail. She'll definitely know."

He sighed, pausing again. He closed his eyes, "It's in my briefcase." He said, getting up and walking over to it. He gave it to me, the steel cold in my fingers. "Look, just" he said, looking up at me, "be careful." I bit my lip hoping I really didn't need to be. But I nodded anyway, walking to the doors. "Ariadne." He said, loud enough for it to echo softly on my ears. I turned waiting for his response. "If you're not back by sunrise we're going to get you." I didn't say anything to that, nodding and walking out the door. I knew he'd be up for the rest of the night.

I stepped into her car, an annoyed look on Alex's face. "Took you long enough." She turned and sped down the street, blowing past several stoplights. I gripped the gun tightly. She eyed it, half smiling. "Smart girl." She said, driving out of the downtown.

"So where are you taking me?" I said, ignoring her playful banter. She looked at me for a second and then turned back to the road.

"This isn't just to get the vial. It's an interview." She said. I furrowed my brow.

"An interview? For a job?" I said, trying to keep track of where we were going.

"Ah so you're observant as well." She said, joking. "They need another architect."

"What if I tell them I'm not for hire?"I asked. She shrugged.

"No vial." She said simply. I groaned.

"And this is the only way to get it?"

"Hey look, it's the best way. Since Arthur let Eric run." She said somewhat spitefully. She stopped in front of a suburban house, putting the car in park. We were somewhere in Altadena. "Come on." She said, grabbing my arm.

The house was empty. Like it was just sold and the previous owners took everything. Alex went in first, swatting my drawn gun. "Relax." she said, walking further into the house. My heart was beating fast.

I saw a ghostly image of me at nine running through the house, pointing out everything. My mother and father walked behind the small me nodding. _"We finally bought the house we've dreamed of."_ She said, leaning into my father. I shook my head, trying to make them dissipate. I walked by them to Alex. Ignoring the conversation. She was standing next to two men in suits. The third man was sitting down, a friendly smile on his face. He had gray touching his hair and wrinkles only faintly creasing around his eyes.

"Welcome Ariadne." He said, still smiling. "My name is Thomas Kane." He leaned back comfortably in his chair. "I own a company, you might have heard of it. Blue Skies Corp."

_'Blue Skies, where rain never falls.'_ I recited in my head. I must have heard that commercial/ motto a million times. They were the technology center of the entirety of the US. I nodded, trying to smile.

"Now you see, we need to get rid of a problem that is plaguing both of us." He said, readjusting himself. "Cobol." He said seriously. "Those pesky competitors steal all of our blueprints." He laughed.

"Look, I don't know if I can just agree to work with you." I said, furrowing my brow. I defiantly did not want to piss them off.

He shrugged. "Let me just warn you that not only will we give you the toxin, we'll have our own chemists working on an attacking antivirus." He said.

I thought a moment. I did not know what to do. As if on cue I heard the little me talking again, _'We're going to be a big family now!'_ I looked at them. "What do I need to do?"

"Eric. He's the one that heads the 'illegal' parts of the company. We need you to take him down from the inside. Get inside his dreams and figure out his contacts and secrets." His eyes darkened, "Then drive him insane."

I had no clue how I would ever be able to do that, ever. But I wanted to hurt Eric as much as they did so it didn't seem like that much of a problem. But a large part of me still remained suspicious. "Are there contracts? Are you going to use me?" I said, even if it wouldn't really change anything.

"No contracts. I promise you Ariadne, this is a one time job. Unless you'd like to join our team." He said, getting up. He took a briefcase from one of the bodyguards.

"I don't think I'll be doing that." I said, biting my lip.

"Who knows? You might change your mind." He walked up to me, smiling still. I wondered if his cheeks hurt. He handed me the briefcase. "Three vials are in there. And all the research we've had so far to make a cure."

I smiled politely and nodded. Alex cleared her throat and looked to me. "We should get going." She said, looking at Mr. Kane. He smiled and nodded as well.

"That'd be best." He said. I followed Alex out. "Don't forget about Eric." He said before I went out the door. I turned looking at him.

"Trust me. I won't."

* * *

_No breaks! Just one plot line. Heh. And i think this is all i'm introducing into the story because if i add anything more that is new this thing will have to be forty chapters long. And i don't want that. I might die if i type that much on this story._

_Please review! I reread them every single day because i love it when people like my writing. I work hard at it and i feel like it is a satisfying reward._

_Love ya!_

_-Addy _


	17. Forgotten What it Feels Like

_Okay. So I might have some explaining to do. For the past two days I have had no computer. Or internet, mind you. Things with my mom had to be fixed but we don't need to talk about that. Let's just say I've had a crappy two days. But this is the only pass I'm giving myself. I promise the updates will be daily from now on. Oh and I'd like to think Bribona for accepting to be my Beta reader! You helped me a lot with editing this chapter and making it better for the other readers!_

_

* * *

_

We were turning into downtown LA when she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her, realizing I had a scowl on my face. Apparently, I was more annoyed than I thought.

"What do you know about these people?" I said, looking at her.

Alex looked at the road, avoiding my stare. "Quite a lot." She said, "He's my mother's business partner."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Well not _partner _per say. She's the lead chemist. Corrupt as all hell." she said, driving slower than she did to get there. I was still looking at her; she had to go on. I had to know what I was getting into. She got the message. "My mom, she created the formula for the antigen, but she sold it to Cobol for quite a large sum." She laughed, although it was hollow. "When Thomas found out-well, let's just say my mom isn't in the best of conditions right now." She sighed, speeding a bit.

I furrowed my brow. So this is what it was about. She didn't look particularly phased, just mildly determined.

"And you think getting something from Eric's mind will release her?" I asked, looking at her. She didn't say anything, but I could tell from the slight furrow in her brow and the wetness in her eyes that I was right. "Great. A company relying on blackmail." I watched the road for a bit, thinking how I was going to get out of this. "And I suppose you don't know how they're going to use the information we get."

She let out a groan and glanced angrily at me. "Ariadne, not everyone is here to screw you over! They're not here to take over the world. Stop being so self righteous and start being a little self preserving." She cut the corner quickly and parked, getting out of the car and slamming the door. I sat there a moment, closing my eyes. It was nice inside the car- silent. I hadn't heard silence since I'd been kidnapped. Every day was on constant replay. It was never ending, when the talking and the planning and the action stopped, the memories would start up again. It was like there wasn't enough time left in the world to rest or just say stop and take a breath.

When I opened my eyes I saw Alex storming past Eames and Arthur, the wind taking up anything in its path and making the sight look like a scene from a movie. Eames looked surprised but still had a smile on his face; I guess he liked seeing her mad. Arthur just looked angry as he walked to the car. He got there before I was able to open it.

The first rays of dawn just streaked overhead as he opened the door. "What happened to coming to save me?" I said playfully, looking up at him. He looked at me a moment, sticking his hand out to help me out of the car. I ignored it, pushing myself up and smiling.

"I was just about to get into my car." He glanced down, seeing the gun still clasped tightly in my fingers. He put his hand on it. "You didn't have to use this, did you?" he said worriedly. I smiled, handing it to him and walking by.

"Nope. Thank you for giving it to me though, I felt safer." I said. He followed back inside.

"I sure didn't." he sighed and I smiled a bit as we reached the warehouse doors.

"What'd you do to piss her off, love?" Eames said, leaning against the doors. He had a grin on his face. I smiled wider but did not answer, walking straight past him to the table in the center of the warehouse and sighing. Yusuf walked up to the counter, letting out a yawn. He was the only one in pajamas as he yawned tiredly and stared blankly at the wall. He turned to me, a confused look on his face.

"Where's Arthur's coffee machine?" he said groggily.

"Uh… Yusuf? We're not in Arthur's house." I said, trying to hide a laugh. He looked around, realization creeping on his face. He laughed a moment and then rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you're not." Cobb said unexpectedly, his voice hollowly echoing off the walls. He walked into the kitchen area. He had an inexplicable cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip. "Ariadne got the serum." He said, nodding at the briefcase in my hands.

I put it on the table, nodding. Yusuf took a seat across from me. "I have some research papers too." I said, pulling them out and handing a generous stack of notes to the chemist.

Yusuf leafed through it for a moment, smiling. "This is great! Hopefully I'll be able to get an antidote in a week or two." He looked up at me, his expression a mix between astonishment and excitement. "How did you get this?"

"A corporation traded it for Intel from Eric. They want him to lose his mind." Alex said, walking into the kitchen, a tired look on her face.

"That sounds good enough." Cobb said.

"As long as she's not lying." Arthur said, joining the conversation. Eames followed. Alex pinched his cheeks smiling.

"Oh little Arthur, I've never lied to you before." Eames almost died with laughter as Arthur turned red in the face. I was laughing too. "Besides, then Ariadne here would have to be lying too." She said, letting go of his cheeks. He rubbed them, nursing his temper. She laughed, she was almost like Eames in how much she loved to tease him.

"Such tolerance!" Eames laughed. Arthur got even redder.

* * *

I must have been late. It seems now a days we only work at night. But thank god Chinese was open. If I think about it it must have been twelve. We'd been working out a plan for hours, brainstorming as we sat on the floor and ate our food. Cobb was pacing, as always. "We need the top back. And we have to convince Eric he's not dreaming. And then make him go insane. All these things need to happen simultaneously." He said, looking at each of us.

"Well. We need a time and a way to do this with no bloody money." Eames said, groaning. No money meant no freedom.

"Nu-uh." Alex said, eating a noodle. She swallowed. "The company that gave the serum is very… generous with money."

"So money isn't a problem?" Yusuf said a little too excitedly, ready to think of countless ways to spend it.

"Not a bit." Alex said, smiling.

"We need to figure out who's doing what." I said, slurping up my noodles. Arthur glanced at me.

"This Mr. Kane wants you to get the information, but you need back up." He said, leaning back on his hands.

"Arthur and I will back you up." Cobb said, pacing still. He was thoughtful, his eyes unfocused as a million different scenarios ran through his brain.

"And Eames, Yusuf, and I will get the top." Alex finished, putting her food down. She was just as thoughtful. Cobb nodded.

There was a moment of silence as we all mulled this over. Then Yusuf groaned. "I wish it was as easy as it sounded."

* * *

_I like this chapter. Not a lot going on, but you cant have that in every chapter. Oh and I'd like to think every single review that is on this fic. You do not understand how excited I am to have over 160 reviews! I've dreamed of this day! (is that sad? Haha.)_

_As always, review to show your love _

_Love ya!_

_-Addy_


	18. Memory? Or Reality?

I blinked a few times before getting out of bed, depressed that I could not sleep yet again. This must not be good for my health. Slowly, creeping past the door, I made my way out of the house, taking in the night air again . I loved the silence.

I was walking the streets for a bit, trying to clear my head, trying to think of nothing at all, when a car pulled up beside me. My father came out, his eyes wide and red. I squinted, wondering why he was out so late, he sleeps late normally. He hugged me, which I, of course, found uncomfortable. He pulled back and held me out at arm's length.

"Ariadne, my dear, something has happened." He said simply, leading me to the car.

"But… I don't want to go." I said. "I need to clear my mind."

He didn't answer, instead he put me into the passenger seat and drove, turning onto streets I knew by heart. I glanced at the clock; 4:00 am. Time always seemed to be slower at night, like it was trying to run through molasses. "Dad, what's going on?" I said, looking at him. He always talked, even when the house burnt down when I was eight, he still talked me through it. But now, he was silent. He didn't even shake his head. Instead he turned down another road as he sighed.

Red and blue flashed everywhere. It changed in rhythm like a beating heart, putting me in a trance. There were so many people; everyone and their mother were out here to see what had gone on. Then I knew what was wrong. "Dad, where's mom?"

"I-I. I think I killed her." He said, parking and looking at me finally. He had tears in his eyes as my mouth hung open. "We had a fight and she went for a drive… and then I got a phone call." He buried his head in his hands and began to weep. I sat there; I was frozen. Every so often, a red and a blue light would illuminate my shaking father. Time did indeed seemed to slow.

* * *

"She won't wake up." Alex said, tapping the sleeping Ariadne with her foot. She was on the floor, wrapped haphazardly in a looked down at her, concerned. Everyone else had the same look on their face as they watched her. Cobb looked to Yusuf.

"Is it the serum? One of the symptoms?"

Yusuf nodded. "The longer they go without an antidote the more involved the memories become." He groaned, swearing. "I thought I had more time! They must have dosed her halfway to hell."

There was silence as each of them realized the horrible truth. She may never wake up again.

"How much time to we have?" Arthur asked suddenly, he looked up, anxiety visible on his face. It was alarming to see Arthur distraught.

"I don't know. A week? A year?" Yusuf sighed. "I'm not even close to making the antidote." He turned around, ready to spend all day on it if he could.

"Maybe we could put it off temporarily." Eames suggested, thinking. Alex looked at him.

"What do you mean? Shaking her awake?" she joked. They both sighed.

"A dream." Cobb said, suddenly realizing something. "Someone can try to pry her out of the dream." He said, still thinking.

Everyone was silent as they thought it over. "That's insane. I'm going to see if anyone else knows where the antidote is." Arthur said, turning quickly and getting ready to walk out. He looked up. "Anyone coming?" Cobb was still watching the sleeping girl, but then he tore his face away, following Arthur.

Eames and Alex still stood over Ariadne. Eames was watching Alex, a trace of distress on his features. She looked thoughtful. "You're not thinking about doing that, love?" He said, trying to meet her eyes.

Her eyes didn't leave Ariadne, but the corners of her lips turned. "You're not worried about me, are you Eames?" she said.

He didn't feel like joking. "Alex, you cannot go in there."

She turned her head, smiling. "You are worried, aren't you? What happened to a no-strings-attached breakup?"

"Darling, you know those never work out." He said, still staring at her.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to get past his mask. Finally she laughed, smiling. "I won't go in there, okay? I promise."

Eames grinned. "That sounds better, love." He said, looking out the window. He walked out of there warehouse after some silence, going to get some obscure source of funds, no doubt.

Of course, that was exactly the time she took the dream machine, hooking it up and pressing the button. She fell asleep, almost jumping into chaos.

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping, praying that all of those sympathetic glances shot my way were thank-god-she-still-has-a-mother looks. However I knew otherwise; I saw the movies. Those looks only meant one thing. I was just waiting for an overweight nurse with a sad face to tell me it's going to be all right. Why do tragedies have to happen at night?

"Ariadne?" a quiet word came over the din of the emergency room. I turned my head to see a girl in heels sitting next to me. She had a coat on as he hair spilled over her jacket. I furrowed my brow, wondering how she knew my name. "God, you look young." She said, her eyes widening.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

_I like this one! it's a quickie s here you are! CLIFFHANGER! peas review!_

_Love ya!_

_-Addy_


	19. Everything is Spinning

_Hi. I shouldn't show my face around here right now. Let me first apologize to all of my devoted readers who probably were really disappointed that I hadn't updated recently. I work now, to get money, and it is so difficult to write chapters right now. But I promise ill write them before hand. This isn't even edited by Bribona. *gasp* but you know, I'll upload an edited version tonight/tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update tomorrow. No work! RE-EDITED! yay! tomorrow is a new update!  
_

_

* * *

_

"Arthur you need to calm down." Cobb said as Arthur pressed even further on the gas. He narrowed his eyes, his face tightening. He didn't answer, racing past the coast. "Arthur." Cobb said, staring at him. Arthur pressed the brake forcefully. He let out a few breaths, turning to stare at Cobb.

"What?" He said, his eyes widening.

Cobb looked around, his mouth opening. "Is this productive?"

Arthur turned his head, watching his surroundings. He sighed, shoulders slumping. "What do you mean?"

"Is this helping Ariadne at all?"

Arthur's lips pursed. "I have a purpose to this."

"Really?" Cobb asked incredulously.

Arthur sighed, putting his head on the steering wheel. "Yes." He said.

"Well, enlighten me. Because she's not getting any better." Cobb sighed. They had to help her, even though they weren't quite sure what kind of help she needed. It was silent a moment as Arthur just kept his head on the steering wheel. Then he slowly shifted the car back into drive and sped off to the warehouse.

* * *

Eames came in to Yusuf pacing in the large expanse of the warehouse. He had on a worried expression. In front of him was the sleeping Ariadne and next to her lay Alex. When Eames did notice his face fell, of course she wouldn't listen to him. He ran up to Yusuf, breathing heavily.

"She can't go in by herself." Eames said, looking at Yusuf as his eyes widened.

"Of course she can." Yusuf said. His brow furrowed, "Although I certainly don't advise it…"

"Are you insane? You can't let her in there! I'm going in after her." He said, lying in the chair. Yusuf stopped him before Eames could go under.

"No. Ariadne wouldn't make it if you went in too." He said, almost carefully. Eames's face fell, and he turned to watch Alex's peaceful face.

She was as lost in that dream as Ariadne.

* * *

"Ariadne? Look, honey, I'm so sorry." The nurse patted me on the back. She had that kind of sickening mock-sympathy on her face that only a person who did this too much could gain. I causally brushed her hand off my shoulder.

"I'm okay." I smiled up at her. She smiled back, probably thanking anything that she could leave. When she left, I took a few breaths, trying to control myself. I turned my head to the side, willing myself not to cry. The girl with the heels was still next to me, just staring at me. I grunted angrily. I turned myself fully to her, peering into her face. "What do you want?" I said a little harshly. Considering what just happened, I think I could be a little harsh. Her features didn't move though, they just stayed steadfast as if she expected that to happen. Who was this girl?

"Ariadne, this is a dream." She said to me, widening her eyes as if she was trying to convey something. "I'm your friend Alex."

I stared at her for a moment. "What?" came out my strangled reply. This hospital wasn't real? My mom wasn't dead?

She nodded. Her face wasn't friendly anymore. Instead, it was solemn. "In reality, you're older. You fell asleep on the floor and now you won't wake up. This is a memory Ariadne."

It was my turn to be disappointed. So my mother was dead. This wasn't all a nightmare. According to her, I was reliving a memory. The hope literally dissipated from my face. "Get away from me." I said, pursing my lips. She leaned in closer, her face creasing with worry.

"Ariadne, you don't recognize me at all?" She said, peering into my face. I looked at her a moment- I couldn't help it. She did seem familiar to me, like if I searched deep enough maybe her name would resurface. I just did not want to. I blinked at her, wiping away stray tears.

"Just go away. Please. I've had enough." I said, turning away from her. I felt pathetic.

"I have to play it that way I guess." Alex said under her breath. Before I could turn and say something, everything had frozen in the hospital. Everyone was stuck in midair, as if she had just snapped her fingers and the world just stopped for her. I whipped my head around, my eyes widening.

"What are you doing?" I said, my voice raising and breaking. My breathing was uneven and I backed away as she stepped toward me.

"This is a dream Ariadne. You need to wake up." Alex stepped closer to me and my back hit the wall. I looked up at her, gasping for air. I slid down the wall, covering my head with my arms.

"No! NO! Get away from me! Get away!" I shouted, tears running down my cheeks. My dream suddenly unfroze and Alex looked around wildly. She had on this terrified expression. Suddenly the faces of the people around me turned angry, closing in on Alex. She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Freeze them. Freeze them, Ariadne." She said quickly. She looked very scared.

Then I couldn't see her anymore. I heard her though; her screams as the people closed in on her.

* * *

"She's bleeding! For god's sake, just let me go in!" Eames said, looking up at Yusuf. Yusuf glanced down at Alex; he bent down and wiped the blood that had run out of her mouth.

"This is bad." Yusuf said, watching them. "Alex could die in there. She's about to."

"How do we stop it?" Eames said, getting up and wiping more blood that had come from her mouth.

Yusuf's brow furrowed. "We don't."

Arthur and Cobb came in just as Eames hung his head in defeat.

* * *

"Help! Help!" Alex said. Every second more and more people crowded around to destroy her. Who knew hospitals had so many weapons. "Ariadne, stop them!"

"Stop." I whispered from my corner, watching the scene. It was choas, a mass of people trying to get to the girl in heels first. I could see blood running different way on the tile. I squeezaed my eyes shut, willing it to stop.

"Stop it." I said, with more force. "STOP IT!" I screamed, pushing myself up. Once again, everything froze and I ran to the crazy girl just as she collapsed.

"Still think you're in reality?" she smiled a bit before closing her eyes and stopping her breathing. I stared at her a moment, wondering blankly if she had died. I looked around me; at the people stuck on pause. They all looked so angry. Who would have known a hospital could be that destructive? But I guess it wasn't a real hospital.

"I guess I am dreaming." I whispered to myself. A large groan shuddered throughout the hospital and I looked around. Nobody was there. I blinked a few times, my breath coming in short. Slowly, the lights began to go out, the bulbs popping with a high-pitched crack. The eerie half light only added to the trepidation running haphazardly up my spine. Another groan ripped through the hospital, almost as if we were on a haunted ship set to sea. The silence was unbearable.

"Hello?" I asked carefully into the darkness. I then heard a crash and the whole place began to collapse around me.

* * *

_This one is probably the most action-y chapter I've had. There's so much going on in it but I am very pleased with this chapter! No pressure to review, although if you want I would love to hear what you think._

_Love ya!_

_-Addy_


	20. Waking to a Nightmare

_Hey! A lot of extra time so I am extremely excited about this chapter! Yay! I might even be able to update tomorrow, although I do have work and such. But not tonight! I'm going to six flags New England! Yeah! Superman here I come. Oh excuse me, *ahem* Bizarro here I come._

_Might I remind you that I don't own anything? Except this story and the laptop I am writing it on. Oh and my car. Bought it myself! _

_

* * *

_

I woke up first, gasping for air. I was hyperventilating, pushing my hand against my chest to calm myself down. I barely even registered my friends crowded around me in concern. Tears sprung my eyes as I struggled to remain sitting up. Arthur bent down and looked me straight in the eye, placing a hand on the small of my back. "You're okay." He said like a mantra, calming my breathing.

When I finally calmed down enough to think, my eyes widened, "Alex- Alex." I sputtered, looking to the sleeping girl next to me. His hand was still on my back as Arthur turned up to Yusuf. My gaze followed.

"I- I think she'll pull through." He said quickly, seeing the attention veer to him so vehemently.

"_Think?_ We can all think!" Eames said, moving closer to Yusuf. "You're supposed to know!" Cobb put a hand on Eames shoulder to stop him.

"Eames, she'll be alright." He said, calming him down. "She just needs a hospital."

"Delightful. Another trip to the ER will just brighten my day." He muttered, looking back at Alex. He pointed to Yusuf. "You are coming with me. Just in case." He said, almost making Yusuf gulp. No one was quite sure what just in case meant. Eames bent down and picked up the bleeding girl, carefully taking her to his car. He didn't even suggest to take Yusuf's car. I guess it didn't matter to him if the Porsche got bloody right now.

I got up and sat shakily on the chair against the wall, avoiding Arthur's intense gaze. I looked up to Cobb, who had a faraway look on his face. Before I could ask him what was wrong he answered my question for me. "We need to bring Miles and your father here. We need as many people as we can to figure this out." He looked down at me, his expression softening. "Are you okay now?"

I swallowed, nodding. "I can handle being by myself." I answered.

"By yourself? I'm staying." Arthur scoffed incredulously. Arthur and Cobb looked to each other a moment, conveying something wordlessly. They nodded and Cobb turned on his heel and walked out.

For a while, I just sat there, getting my bearings; until I couldn't avoid his stare any longer. "What?" I asked, looking up at him. He walked closer to me, unsmiling.

"Are you okay?" he said, looking down at me. I gave a weak smile, almost laughing at his concern.

"Yeah. I think." I said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure? Because I could bring you to the hospital right now." He said seriously, his eyes not leaving my face. I almost felt like he would bring me even if I were unwilling to go. I shook my head.

"I'm fine now Arthur. Just… shaken." I bent my head down, looking at my hands. I felt a hand hit my shoulder, giving it a subtle squeeze.

"We're going to get a cure. Don't worry." He said, lifting his hand up. I looked up at him, a pang going through me.

"What if you don't? What if I go crazy?" I sighed, finally voicing my fears. He didn't say anything for a moment, and I was afraid he didn't have an answer.

Then he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Coffee?" he said, looking at me.

So he didn't have an answer. It was highly possible I would be as crazy as Ginger Robbins, the woman in institution, is. But right now, there was no reason to worry because I couldn't do anything. So I smiled and nodded, pushing myself up and walking over to him shakily. Yes, coffee sounded good.

* * *

Eames couldn't keep his eyes on the road. Every few seconds he would glance in the back seat as if he could somehow tell that Alex had finally died by just looking at her. But it did quell his nerves. On the other hand, Yusuf did not. "This is wholly unnecessary. If she hadn't gone in the first place this wouldn't have been a problem. Whatever she did, she managed to snap Ariadne out of her memory. The dream must have collapsed once she believed she was dreaming or something like that." He rambled.

"Yusuf?" Eames said.

Yusuf stopped talking and looked up to him. "Yes?"

"Stop talking. Please." He said, smiling only a little. It would have been funnier to him if someone weren't bleeding all over his leather upholstery in the back seat.

Yusuf looked like he was about to say something else but then he stopped, watching the road as they neared the hospital. After a while, he couldn't take the silence. "Why did you need me here just in case anyway?" he said.

Just then, a thud was heard from the backseat and an audible groan rang out through the car. "The hell?" Alex muttered from the back seat. Eames was smiling now. He knew what was coming. "Where are we going?" she said groggily.

Yusuf turned around, facing her and smiling. "You're not dead! We're taking you to the hospital." He said. Her eyes widened and she straightened in the seat. She reached for the door handle of the car and tried to pry it open and when it wouldn't; kick it open.

"I brought you to stop her from doing that." Eames said. He knew how she hated hospitals. She used to excuse her fear of them as her one imperfection. But he knew she needed one regardless of her fear of them. Yusuf looked to him, about to say something but then turned back to Alex, deciding it better not to question.

"Eames, turn this car around now." She said sternly as they turned into the ER entrance.

* * *

_You like it? Review! Please. Haha. There isn't much to say here except if you have any questions or if I missed yours just repost it in the review and I'll answer them in my next author's note._

_Love Ya!_

_-Addy_


End file.
